Inspiration
by theonlyturtleinexistence
Summary: Adrien and Marinette start working on a Chat Noir-inspired school project. Who knows, maybe some reveal will go down too?
1. Chapter 1

Marinette took a deep breath. Adrien was going to be here any minute and she had just barely finished taking down all of her pictures and posters of him. Yet again.

She only had to wait a short time before she heard her mother yell up the stairs for her,

"Marinette! Someone's here to see you!"

She went down and couldn't stop the blush. "H-Hi, Adrien, how are you?"

"Doing good! Are you ready to work on our assignment?"

She nodded. "Mm-hm. C'mon up."

The two went up to her room, and closed the trapdoor behind them.

Calm down, calm down, calm down! Adrien's just here to work on the school project with you! Marinette couldn't help but worry as he plopped into one of the chairs by her desk.

"So, any ideas for how we should start?" Adrien asked, glancing around her room. "I know we have to create something relating to art, but I have no idea what to do."

"Well, um, I really like making things, making clothes, I, um, sew and fabric- I designs - I make designs - if you know what I mean, but I like to do you - DO OTHER THINGS - instead!" Marinette cursed herself and her stuttering. She could barely get a word out without royally screwing up.

Adrien had a confused look on his face. "Um, what? I didn't quite follow that…"

"Sewing is a good time for us to do, I mean, I think you're going to have a good ti- UM I THINK WE SHOULD SEW SOMETHING."

"Sew something? As in clothing?"

"yES"

"...Okay, then…" Adrien was a little bummed out. He knew that Marinette always would be into fashion, but it wasn't quite his dream to sew outfits. He was more used to wearing them instead. "Well, what do you want to make?"

Marinette had the perfect idea. Chat Noir was a bit annoying sometimes, but luckily he could also be inspirational. "A c-cat hat… I've already drawn up plans for it, do you want it - do you want to see it?" When he nodded, she pulled out her drawing pad and opened up to the sketches.

Adrien was quite impressed. The hat was black, with cute ears on the top, brim pulled down over the eyes in a ski-mask sort of way. There was a thin, see-through layer of green over the holes, which reminded him of exactly what his Chat Noir mask looked like. Maybe Marinette was a secret fan?

"I really like it, Marinette! Where'd you get the idea?"

"Um, Chat Noir, actually… Everyone else is so in love with Ladybug, but I think he deserves some fans too."

Adrien noticed that she hadn't stuttered once in that sentence.

"Wow, are you some die-hard fan of his?"

"No, I just think he's a little underrated. He helps save the day just as much as she does!"

She must be really passionate about this, Adrien thought. He was now a bit more interested in this girl.

"Well, anyway, I think your cat hat is a great idea! How soon can we get working on it?"

"W-well, I already bought the materials I thought I would need for it… You want to see?"

Once again, Adrien nodded and waited as she took out a box from her closet. She opened it up and started taking out fabric and material.

He walked over and looked over her shoulder. He could feel her tense up a bit, and he stepped back. For some reason, she always was on edge when he was around. Did he intimidate her? Was that why she always stuttered and seemed frightened?

Face red, she handed him some black material. "For the hat… and this is for the ears. I didn't know what to use for the green eye parts, so I got two things. One's a thin mesh - if you're wearing it, you can see out, but people can't see in, and I didn't know about the second one, here. I bought some thin green plastic, so it's see-through both ways."

Adrien glanced over the choices, and pointed at the plastic. "We can bend this and sew it inside the layers of the hat."

"Are you sure? I was thinking the mesh because then it might make the hat softer and easier to deal with."

"No, the plastic, trust me." He could already envision the hat when it was done, and the mesh just didn't seem to be right.

"Um, really? I just want it to look right…"

"Don't worry! It'll be just purrfect!"

Marinette just stared. "W-was that a pun?"

Adrien felt his face flush. "U-um, sorry I was just getting into the Chat Noir spirit!"

"How do you know he makes puns?"

"How do you know he doesn't?"

She seemed a bit startled, but then smirked. "Touche."


	2. Chapter 2

The hat was almost finished. Adrien was rather proud of himself.

"Marinette! I finished sewing on the ears!"

Marinette took the hat in her hands. She had done almost all of the work, but he had shown interest in the eyes and ears, so she told him to choose what he should do. "The ears! No the eyes! No, wait… I think the ears!" He was so excited when he could finally get his hands on the hat.

But as she looked at it, she grew hesitant. "You did a good job, but…"

He jumped up, nervous yet loud. "What?! Did I mess up? What's wrong?"

"No, you really did great, I just don't know - maybe we should change something? I don't want everyone to think I'm copying Chat Noir."

Adrien looked pissed. "How could they think that? He was your inspiration, right? Your ins-purr-ation? Just tell them that!"

"I know, that's the easy part. It's just… What if he sees it? What if Chat Noir sees it - and is disappointed? I want to let him know that he deserves recognition too, but what if he doesn't like it?"

Once again, Adrien looked rather miffed. "Ha! Marinette, that's not going to happen! I promise, he'll love it! And if he doesn't, you can be sure I'll set him straight." OF COURSE Chat Noir would love it. He helped make it!

Marinette sighed. "I suppose, but still, what if?"

"Don't focus on ifs, Mari."

"Really," she said, skeptical.

"Mm-hm. Well then, since you're going to focus on the negative ifs, then I'll have to focus on the positive ones for you. What IF he loves it?"

She blinked. Where was this going? "Um, well, I hope that happens…"

"Right. So, what IF he tells you, personally, how great the hat is?"

"I honestly wish that would happen. Otherwise, I wouldn't know. And you know me, doubtful until the very end."

Hmph. Well, he'd have to fix that. "Well, I bet that's going to happen. You know what? I'm sure of it."

She shook her head, laughing. "Yeah, right. And Ladybug's going to model the hat in our classroom."

Adrien tried to not think about how much he wanted that to be true. "Marinette, I promise, Chat Noir will tell you how magnificent your - OUR - hat is. Trust me."

And for some reason, she did.

XxxXXxXXXxXXXXXxxxXXXXxX

"Marinette!" Alya ran over to her. "Are you ready to present your project today?"

Marinette could barely hide how nervous she was. Today was only day this week when she hadn't been late for school, in order to catch Adrien before class started if he had any last-minute questions. The two girls were slowly walking to their classroom. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright, girl! I can't wait! You're going to love mine! Nino and I worked our butts off for the past two weeks, so I'm pumped!"

"You - you worked your butts off?"

"Yeah! Well, maybe all our efforts weren't concentrated on just the project, if you know what I mean." She winked at her friend.

"Alya! Okay, I did not need to know that!"

"Sorry, Marinette! It's not like we're getting up to bad stuff, in fact, he's not making many moves. Sure, we've made out a few dozen times, but nothing past that. He hasn't really even groped me!"

"Again! I don't think you need to be telling me all this!"

Alya pouted. "Who else am I going to talk to? When it's just me and Nino, we don't do much talking, and when you're around, we're out to see a movie or to eat lunch or something, and I can't talk about it with him there too!" She paused to take a breath. "Girl, you've gotta give me support and advice! What should I do? Make moves or wait for him?" Her voice was steadily growing closer and closer to whining the more she went on. "Mari, please, just tell me! I'm tired of waiting around for prince charming to get his act together. You always know what to do." She stopped and thought for a moment and then smirked. "Or actually, let me rephrase that," She said mischievously. "You always know what to do when it's not about you."

Marinette pretended to gasp. "How could you! I am seriously offended by that comment!" She smiled, knowing its truth. Whenever she got around Adrien, she was a mess. She had gotten better recently because they had spent so much time on the project, but she still couldn't form many coherent thoughts when he was in front of her.

The two girls got to the classroom. Adrien wasn't there yet. Marinette sighed and opened her bag on her hip. She pulled out her drawing pad and pencil, but noticed a serious problem.

No hat.


	3. Chapter 3

"No no no no no no no no!" Marinette thought she had said it in her head, but apparently not as Alya gave her a strange (and somewhat startled) look.

"Marinette? What's wrong, honey?"

"My project! I must have left it at home! I have to go back and get it!"

It was at this point that Adrien walked into the classroom. Marinette's cheeks immediately got bright red and she avoided his gaze. He seemed to notice, however, and approached her.

"Is… everything alright here?"

She gulped. "I, um, think I forgot the hat in my room…"

He stayed still for a second, then asked, emotionless, "What?"

"I'm so sorry! I can't believe I left it at home! I should go back and get it!"

"No, no, it's okay," Adrien said, forming a plan. "I think it'll be okay. Maybe we can just ask to present it tomorrow."

Marinette squealed. "Tomorrow's Saturday! No, I need to go back home! I'll be late again, but it's okay!"

"No, Marinette, just stay here. You won't be fast enough. It's alright. Calm down."

Why was Adrien so against her going to get the hat? Of course she'd be fast enough, she was planning on going as Ladybug!

"Adrien, let me go!"

"No, Mari, just sit down!"

She huffed and glared at him. "I think I can make it."

She wasn't right. At that moment, the bell rang, and everyone around them made their way to their seats. Marinette stomped over to her desk, frustrated. She didn't understand why Adrien was so set on his choice? What did it matter to him if she was late again?

Miss Bustier walked in and told the students to sit down and began calling attendance.

When it got to Marinette, she asked, "Miss Bustier, may I please go to the bathroom?"

"Fine, but be quick," her teacher answered monotonously.

Marinette nodded and rushed out of the classroom.

As soon as she was out of sight, she opened her bag. "Tikki, spots on!"

Some pedestrians later claimed to see Ladybug swinging faster than ever to a small bakery.

Ladybug jumped onto her balcony and almost fell into her room. She scanned the bedroom for the cat hat, but didn't see it at first.

"Looking for something, my lady?"

She turned around to a smirking Chat Noir, holding a familiar black hat.

"Chat, I need that."

"Why are you in some random girl's bedroom?"

Ladybug hesitated before saying, "She's my friend. I promised I would bring something to her. That something being the hat you have in your hand. What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you. A friend of mine asked for a favor, so here I am."

She groaned. "Please, can I just have that?"

"I think you mean, PAW-lease, bugaboo."

"Chat I need it! What do you want for it?"

"I don't know, I'm purr-etty sure my friend needs it now. Sorry, Ladybug. Gotta go! Cat-ch you later, my lady!" And with that, he jumped off the balcony, hat in his claws.

"C'mon!" Ladybug swung out after him. "Chat! Please, will you give it to me?"

When he gave no response, she tried again. "PAW-LEASE, CHAT!"

He stumbled when he heard that. Ladybug smirked and grabbed the hat from him as she swung past. "Thanks! You're a good fur-end!"

He got up and started chasing after her, laughing. "Ladybug, come back! I need it too!"

She looked back at him and stuck out her tongue. Big mistake. She swung right into a chimney. "OW!"

"Sorry, my lady! But this cat's gotta pounce!" He did just that, jumping on top of her and snatching the hat back. "See ya 'round, LB!"

She grumbled under her breath and watched him run out of sight. She stood up and stretched her back. Man, the impact with the chimney really had hurt. She shook her head and swung back to the school.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien popped his head out of the toilet stall. No one had seen him come in, and he hadn't heard a sound, so he figured he was safe. He exited the bathroom and walked back to his classroom. On his way, he ran into Marinette. "Wow," he thought, "She must've been in there for a long time."

She was thinking the same thing as she saw him.

"Hey," she said, waving. He nodded hello, and they fell into step next to each other. It was silent for a few moments until they both said at the same time,

"Hey, do you-"

They both stopped. And then tried again.

"Are you-"

Marinette giggled, and Adrien couldn't hide his smile. "You first," he said, chuckling.

"Thanks. Um, are you friends with Chat Noir?"

Startled, Adrien paused for a second, both in his thoughts and in his step. Marinette noticed and stopped walking as well. "Yeah. I think I would call him a friend." He looked at her blue eyes and noted that they looked a bit confused. "Are you friends with Ladybug?"

With that, she seemed to have a hitch in her breath, and a flash of something incomprehensible went over her eyes. "Um, yeah, I suppose so."

Wait, really? "Wait, really?" Could this girl be his link to Ladybug? "You really know Ladybug?"

Marinette nodded hesitantly. "Yeah, I guess."

Adrien needed to get to know this girl better. First, she's a fan of Chat Noir, and now, she's friends with Ladybug… Some people have all the luck.

XXXxXXXxxXXXxxxXXxXxXxXX

Back in the classroom, Marinette slumped back into her seat. Yes, talking and laughing with Adrien had brightened her mood a bit, but she still didn't have the hat.

Then she thought back to what she had just learned. She shot straight up, staring at the blonde boy in front of her as she tried to figure out what she could say to figure out if he had it. "Do I tap his shoulder? Ask to speak to him at lunch? Should I-" her thoughts were interrupted by the young model.

"So, I have our project with me. Sorry if you didn't know."

Marinette was speechless. Chat Noir really MUST have been Adrien's friend. Funny, she didn't remember seeing him leave the building when she came in. Did that mean -

"Chat Noir goes to our school?!" She accidentally said out loud, voice full of wonder.

Adrien gave her a strange look. "Does he?"

She blushed, and was about to say something else to try and explain herself, when she noticed the peculiar look on Adrien's face. He looked - almost guilty? But why?

Marinette gasped and quickly turned to Nino, next to him. Nino was asleep at his desk and was softly snoring. "Could it be?" She thought. Then she cursed her stupidity. Where were the golden locks?

She turned and faced Adrien once again. "Now, THOSE are golden locks," she thought, admiring his hair. Then she looked at his bright green eyes (with a still-confused look in them) and blushed once again.

"Um, Marinette, what's up?"

"N-nothing! Um, it's nothing! I'm glad you have our project here! I forgot all about it this morning!

But while she was staring at his (beautiful) face, she could've sworn she saw his mouth twitch almost imperceptibly. Into a smirk. A rather familiar one.


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette didn't know what she had seen - Adrien had smiled around her before, never smirked, but she saw something familiar about it.

She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts.

"Let's just focus on our project."

Miss Bustier finally noticed that both Adrien and Marinette had returned to the classroom. "There you two are! Well, here's your assignment. Since you were both in the bathroom, you'll have to be partners with each other. Everyone else picked theirs already. You can get the notes from other students."

"Thank you," Marinette said as their teacher handed them each a piece of paper. The two of them sat down, but Adrien turned around in his desk to talk to her.

They started reading through their assignment when Adrien groaned. "Oh no, not another project!"

Marinette just stared at him. Did he really not like working on the last one with her?

He seemed to notice her reaction. "N-not that I don't enjoy working with you, I just didn't want to have another grade depend on my artistic ability. Since I have none."

She seemed to understand. Adrien gave an inner sigh of relief.

XXxXXXxxXxXxXXXXxX

When it finally came time, the students began presenting their projects. After working on them for weeks, they were finally done. Their art projects took up the room, some large, like the giant covered mass sitting next to Alya, and some were small, a single sheet of paper in Nathaniel's case.

"Alright, who wants to present first? Any volunteers?"

Nino's hand shot up in the air when she asked, and Alya's was only a split second behind his. The two of them stood up quickly and grinned at each other as they took the sides of their project and carried it to the front of the room. Once it was centered and stabled, Alya took a deep breath and began to talk.

"So, as you all know, I'm in charge of the Ladyblog." Marinette heard several sighs around the classroom. Adrien glanced over to the side and saw Chloe roll her eyes, scoffing. Alya didn't seem to notice the semi-negative response, because she continued with her presentation. "I figured, why not use this project to try and find out the identities of Ladybug and Chat Noir?"

She glanced at Nino, who bowed to the class before pulling the sheet off of their project. Several gasps were heard throughout the class, and Marinette stiffened as she tried to figure out what the contraption was.

It was huge, taller than everyone in the class, even Kim and Ivan, who were pretty big. The metal gears in it were visibly rotating and were attached to a slim handle on the side. A screen, probably the one from Alya's old desktop, was hooked up to the machine, and it was blinking with two red dots and had the words "READY FOR SAMPLES" threateningly written across the front. Marinette shivered as she attempted to figure out what it meant.

Adrien on the other hand, was impressed. Whatever his friends had built was incredible. He wasn't worried about what it could do - it was made by a couple of high schoolers, after all - but instead was searching for some indication of how it worked, how it was built and hooked up. Sure, the words on the screen were a bit menacing, but it couldn't be that bad. Adrien was enthralled, and this gave him ideas for his and Marinette's next project.

He took a look behind him and ruled out almost all of them. There was no way that Marinette would want to build something like this, not with THAT look on her face. Dejected, he turned back around, waiting to hear from Alya and Nino what the device did.

Nino had a somewhat nervous look on his face as he viewed the responses from his classmates, but Alya's eyes were bright and inspired.

"This," she said, waving her arms madly at the machine, "is how we will track Ladybug and Chat Noir. All we need are a few samples from each of them, just little bits of DNA. Maybe some saliva, maybe hair roots, maybe blood."

Chloe pretended to faint, and Sabrina's laugh echoed in the empty room.

Alya glared at her and continued. "Of course, I don't mean to harm our heroes. I just want to figure out who they are! We'll somehow get their DNA and put it into the machine and then we can finally find out! Isn't that amazing?!" She looked at Nino, who quickly nodded and smiled.

However, when she looked around the classroom, Alya only saw a few other smiles. Chloe and Sabrina were still grinning from Chloe's *brilliant* show, and Adrien had a small smile, but it seemed as if it was fading.

His wasn't the only smile fading, as Alya's mood quickly turned from excited to disheartened.

Nino tried to pick it back up. "Anyway, that's what we made. It relates to art because it uses old parts from different things, like my old bike and Alya's old computer, so it's kind of a sculpture. Thank you."

Nino led Alya back to her seat, where she sat down and stayed slumped for a few minutes.

"Alya?" Marinette tried whispering to her friend when Kim and Alyx were presenting. "Alya, are you okay?"

Alya seemed to snap out of it, and she turned to Marinette. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm good! I don't know why I was expecting our project to be a big hit at first. Lots of things weren't! Even the telephone and the car were rejected by some at first! So this is a good sign, right? Totally!"

Marinette smiled softly. Alya seemed to be back to normal.

But she couldn't hide her fear - what if Alya's machine worked?


End file.
